While downlink channels as proposed hereinbelow may be used in various kinds of wireless communications, a WLAN system will be taken as an exemplary system to which the present invention is applicable.
Standards for the WLAN technology have been developed as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. IEEE 802.11a and b use an unlicensed band at 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11b provides a transmission rate of 11 Mbps and IEEE 802.11a provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps by applying Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz. IEEE 802.11n provides a transmission rate of 300 Mbps for four spatial streams by applying Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)-OFDM. IEEE 802.11n supports a channel bandwidth of up to 40 MHz and, in this case, provides a transmission rate of 600 Mbps.
The above-described WLAN standards have evolved into IEEE 802.11ac that uses a bandwidth of up to 160 MHz and supports a transmission rate of up to 1 Gbits/s for 8 spatial streams and IEEE 802.11ax standards are under discussion.
In IEEE 802.11, communication is conducted on a shared wireless medium. Therefore, the communication environment of IEEE 802.11 is fundamentally different from a wired channel environment. For example, communication can be conducted based on Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) in the wired channel environment. In other words, once a transmitter transmits a signal, the signal arrives at a receiver without much signal attenuation because there is no great change in the channel environment. If two or more signals collide with each other, they can be detected because power sensed at the receiver instantaneously gets larger than power transmitted by the transmitter.
However, since a channel is affected by various factors (e.g., signal attenuation may increase with a distance or the signal may suffer from instantaneous deep fading) in the wireless channel environment, the transmitter cannot determine by carrier sensing whether the receiver has received a signal successfully or signal collision has occurred.